The Places You Have Come to Fear the Most
by Deepintothemountain
Summary: Spencer is tormented after finding out that Toby is A. How will she deal with the person she loved and trusted the most is now the person that she despises? A/U after finding out that Toby is A.


The Places You Have Come to Fear the Most

**A/N: Hi there! So this is one of my first stories that I am publishing on this website and I really nervous because I want it to be good. I love to write and this seemed to be the perfect place to publish a first story and get some feedback. Now, I have been working on this story for a while and I am about halfway done writing it but will be updating with the chapters that I have written. I have read so many stories on this website involving these two characters and I really enjoy their chemistry on the show so I thought I might as well take a crack at writing them. But I do what to warn you that this is not a happy story, it will have a happy ending (as far as I know of at least...). Another warning, if I feel like this story is not up to the standard that I want it to be (grammar, plot, ect.) I will remove it because I will feel like it is not my absolute best work. Here is my disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars or there characters or anything to do with them. And the song title that is also the title of this story "The Places You Have Come to Fear the Most" by Dashboard Confessional I DO NOT OWN either, I just like the song and thought that the song title was appropriate for the story. If someone could tell me in the reviews if that is violating copyright laws? Because I don't know. Sorry that this is so long, thanks for sticking with this annoyingly long note. Okay I think that is all I want to say for now. On to the story.**

**This takes place after Spencer finds out that Toby is A, and then from there goes into A/U. Okay, seriously, here is the story now.**

The Places that You Have Come to Fear the Most

1.

She was sitting alone in the corner booth of The Brew where Aria had promised to meet her earlier that day. Waiting for her to arrive, Spencer's fingers drummed nervously on the hard wood of the table. Aria had texted her saying she had some information regarding A – but obviously, she was running late. Spencer glanced at her watch, a small crease forming in between her eyebrows; Aria had never been this late before. Deciding to give her a call, Spencer picked up her phone when she heard a voice. So soft and so quiet, it was almost as if it was a whisper inside her head.

"Spencer?" the voice called incredibly placid, "Spencer where are you?" She glanced up from her phone and scanned The Brew. Everyone that Spencer saw seemed to be involved in some type of conversation and she saw no one that she recognized. Deciding that being tired and paranoid was a good combination for hallucinations, she promptly went back to her phone.

"Spencer where are you?" She jumped, this time the voice sounded closer. Looking around the room again, no one seemed to notice her, let alone be looking for her. Then Spencer's eyes locked on the side door that opened to the alley behind The Brew.

"Spencer?" The voice sounded panicked. Did no one else here this unnerving voice that beckoned her?

"Spencer?" The voice called again, this time having a wistful sound as if fading away.

She couldn't ignore it anymore. Who was it calling her name? Letting curiosity get the best of her, she got up from the corner booth, and slipped through the side door. Spencer was standing on a small, black iron patio that looked over the back alley. Walking down the creaky wooden steps filled with holes and a railing that could fall off at any moment, wondering if she was insane, Spencer got to the bottom when she heard her name being called once again further down the alley, very quiet and very aloof.

Spencer had never been behind The Brew before and now she knew why. The ground was very uneven cobblestone and the alley walls were brick layered with thick dirt and grime. There were old newspapers and trash thrown about by careless passer biers. Spencer noticed something instantly as she made her way through the deserted alleyway, the further down the alley you went, the darker it got.

"Spencer?" The voice beckoned to her from within the depths of the end of the alleyway. The voice seemed to be consumed by the dark. But, this time it was different, Spencer knew that voice and would know it anywhere. Her heart began to pound and her chest seemed to tighten so much that she was having trouble inhaling. A voice that made her shudder not only with fear, but with the pain that she had tried to keep hidden for so many months. Spencer knew that if her life depended on distinguishing this voice in a crowd of people talking all at once, she would easily be able to do it. A voice that was so sweet, yet so terrifying that she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Spencer?" The voice cried out at her.

She had been silently wishing and praying to hear the sound of this voice for months, no matter how much pain in caused her. It was all worth it just for this; just hearing his voice once.

She tried to swallow but her mouth was incredibly dry; the name catching in her throat, coming out as a whisper to answer the voice.

"Toby? Toby is that you?" Her lips only parting the slightest bit, to get the sentence out. The name burned her throat like boiling water. She realised how long it had been since she had dared to speak or even think his name. She always referred to Toby as _him_.

"Spencer?" He called out again, this time from further down the alleyway. She was unable to move her legs fast enough; it was like her brain was on overdrive, willing to do anything to get near to that terrifyingly sweet voice. She started to speed up her pace, he sounded like he was in pain.

"Toby?" She asked again, searching for the sound of his voice.

"Spencer?"

She came to a halt as she reached the end of the alley, feeling up and down the brick wall that separated her and the rest Rosewood with her fingers, she let out a terrified gasp as she realized there was no one calling her name. Turning away from the wall, Spencer spotted something on the ground propped up against the trash bin. An envelope addressed to her in bright red letters. How could anyone know that she would be down here? Apart from Aria, no one even knew that she was at The Brew. Spencer glanced around her before hesitantly moving toward the trash bin and picking up the envelope. Her fingers shaking uncontrollably as she turned it over, contemplating just leaving on the ground and running back down the alley to the safety of The Brew. Deciding against it, because of her curious nature, she opened the envelope and unfolded the piece of paper. The only thing on it, written in dark, insidious, red ink, was the letter A. Spencer knew all too well what that letter meant. Her eyes started to water and a wave of panic descended over her which, compared to her previous terror made anything before this point silly.

From behind her in the shadows, came a crack. Spencer's head snapped up to search the darkness only a few feet away from her. She scanned the ominous shades of gray where even the light of day could not penetrate. She looked back at the note in her hand, it had seemed to change. The bright red letter A on the page had been transformed from pen to a bloody, dripping red. Panic overtook over all emotions. Spencer screeched and backed up against the alley wall, dropping the dripping note that had lay in her shaking hands.

Feeling the hard, grimy surface on her skin, she could see movement. Shaking and wondering what was going to happen to her once they decided to show themselves, she caught glimpse of someone dressed all in black, with their hood up turning towards her. The light bounced off something that appeared to be in their hand. It was silver pointed blade. A knife, they had a knife.

She pushed herself further onto the wall, wanting to disappear inside of it. Uncontrollable breaths racked her body that made the world start to spin. She was breathing so fast and shallow that she could barely even stand. Looking back into the shadow, the figure had come closer, almost visible. Just in the bridge between light and shadow.

When they moved she caught glimpse of an image that would haunt her memories for the rest of eternity, a pair of beautiful blue eyes. Before she could even realize who it was, the hooded figure opened their mouth to say something, and in the most angelic of all voices, came the one word that she desperately did not want to hear.

"Spencer?"

She opened her mouth to scream.

**Okay so that was the first chapter, please let me know what you think of it and the song title copyright thing. Now the story does get happy...eventually. I will see you (not literally of course) in Chapter 2. Thanks for taking the time to read.**


End file.
